LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Thursday 11th April 2013' *Alexandra Park: 3/4 Chiffchaffs singing, also 15 Shoveler Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). 4 Willow Warblers, Blackcap singing Conservation Area (Dave Callahan per Bob Watts). *Dulwich Park SE21: 8+ Redwing (tall trees, to left inside Court Lane Gate); goldcrest (2) and male blackcap, in birch trees left of boating lake (Priscilla Macpherson *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 5 Red-crested Pochard (3 male), 5 Shoveler, Peregrine Falcon north-west, adult Yellow-legged Gull, Little Owl, adult Tawny Owl and 3 owlets, 3 Fieldfare, 28 Redwing, Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler (all warblers singing), pair of Goldcrest copulating, Siskin in birches by Hudson Memorial; also Barnacle Goose (uo), 3 new Egyptian goslings, 4 Mandarin Duck (3 male), 2 pairs of Gadwall, partially melanistice male Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 11 adult Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 vocal Green Woodpecker, 3 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12 Pied Wagtail, 6-7 Jay, c.150 Starling (D. McKenzie). *Lewisham SE13: Blackcap singing in Cliffe View Road (Phil Laurie). *Mile End Park: 41 Waxwings still present having presumably roosted in same sycamore adjacent to east bank Regents Canal opposite scaffolding-clad flats, south of bridge and north of hockey court. Were feeding on cotoneaster berries on west bank canal before being spooked by Crow and shortly afterwards flew low south of hockey courts after briefly alighting in poplar just north of hockey court at 0805. Likely to still be in area. 30+ still present 1300 at least, breaking off into groups, feeding in estate behind scaffolding as well as poplars north of hockey court. (Bob Watts). Still 13 present at 15:00. Also m Blackcap, Sparrowhawk (Charlie Farrell) *Mill Hill NW7: m+f Blackcap still in garden, 2 Collared Doves, 1 Jay, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, several Siskin (Xav). *Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): Pair Gadwall lower lake, pair Egyptian Geese, pair Grey Wagtails, Treecreeper, 2 Chiffchaffs 1 singing briefly (Ian Stewart). *Staines Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck, '2 Sand Martin, 1 Swallow South Basin, 1 White Wagtail, 1 Reed Bunting & 2 Linnet on Causeway and over the road (King George VI Reservoir) a flock of 50 Fieldfare in a tree (Paul Boult). *Sutcliffe Park, Kidbrooke: Green Sandpiper, trilling Little Grebe, male & female Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, singing Song Thrush, female Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Wanstead Flats: juv m '''Black Redstart '''on SW corner Alex (flycatching and looking stunning; thought it was a female till it started singing), 7 Swallow, Sand Martin, 10+ Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 20+ singing Redwing, Fieldfare, migrant Song Thrush boosting numbers, 3 Linnet, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Tony Brown/Steve Thorpe/Stuart Fisher et al). #100 and 101 for this year on patch 'Wednesday 10th April 2013 *Alexandra Park: 4 Willow Warblers, 3 Chiffchaffs, 3 Fieldfare, 15+ Shoveler Wood Green Res am (Dave Callahan, Bob Watts). *Bankside, SE1: at least 5 (and possibly 7) Common Buzzards over central London 1425-1450. Birds in 2 groups, drifting on high thermals (1SW, 1W, 3E) Also 1 Sparrowhawk (mobbing buzzards) (P Beckenham/R Woolley) *Battersea (Winstanley Estate): +30 Waxwing '''in trees on Ingrave Street (A.Storch) *Blackheath: Redpoll over, Skylark heard over, singing as it went (Joe Beale). Siskin over (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: male Pheasant flew into allotments, 4 Snipe, 31 Fieldfares, 4 Redwings (Andrew Verrall). *Brockwell Park SE24: 2 Gadwall (site tick), 50 Redwing, 2 Stock Dove, House Sparrow, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Greylag Goose, Mute Swan, 12 Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush (Charlie Kitchen and Paul Collins) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 3 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: '''Garganey '''still present (Tony Duckett ). Red Kite over (Bob Whatley) *Canons Farm: '''Ring Ouzel (probably 2cy male) and male Wheatear in field just south of Canons Farmhouse, Lesser Redpoll, 6 Siskins, 10 Meadow Pipits, Bullfinch, c120 Fieldfares, Redwing, 2 Little Owls, 2 Common Buzzards (David Campbell). *Chelsea Harbour: 3 peregrines repeatedly over the hotrel and old powerstation.early afternoon (Stuart Boreham) *Chigwell Meadows NR: 30 Redwing (Barry Jones) *Chislehurst (Kemnal Wood) BR7: 2''' Firecrests along Kemnal Road near the stables (Ian Stewart) *Colney Heath: Firecrest, 2 Tree Sparrow, Little Owl, 2 Treecreeper (David Booth) *Crystal Palace Park: 17 Redwing feeding on football pitch, Sparrowhawk. Lake - 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 drake and 1 f Shovelor, Canada Goose on nest (Michael Mac). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Greenshank between the Slack & Crowfoot Marsh in the evening, also 2 LRP, 2 Shelduck, 3 Rook, several singing Chiffchaff, 2 Swallow, 6+ Redwing, Cetti's Warbler. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 23 Shelduck, 100+ teal, 41 Tufted Duck (including female with red Portuguese nasal saddle), 2 Common Sandpipers, Redshank, singing Chiffchaff (John Archer). *Finsbury Park: singles of Chiffchaff and Blackcap singing, 1 Green Woodpecker, drake Mandarin and pair of trilling Little Grebes on boating lake (Ian Bradshaw). *Fulham Sands End: 1f Peregrine (poss juv) over at 1:30 going up river, regular wintering Common Gull (deformed foot) still here (Nathalie Mahieu). *Gallions Reach: '''Sandwich Tern '''09.10, 1 Common Tern, 1 Whimbrel, 7 Curlew, 84 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Swallows, 2 Chiffchaffs. (Gary A James). *Greenford UB6: New m Reed Bunting in back garden. (David Pierrepont) *Greenwich Park: still 4+ Redwings, 1 Siskin, only 1 Egyptian Goose - its mate is missing, also no Chiffchaff - very unusual by April (Joe Beale). *Greenwich Peninsula: 1 Curlew flew upriver west of the O2, also 2 Linnets in wasteground (Joe Beale). *Gutteridge Wood: Skylark, Nuthatch, Goldcrest, 6 Mallard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Song Thrush, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nigel Sluman) *Hampstead Heath: 5 Swallows (8:20), Chiffchaff, 2 Meadow Pipits, Redwing (Dave Porritt). *Horsenden Hill: 2 Little Owl and at least 5 singing Chiffchaff (David Pierrepont). Also 1 Jack Snipe, 3 Snipe, 8 Redwing, 2 Blackcap (Andy Culshaw). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Swallow (just in from Cumberland Gate, flying south-west at treetop level at 2.25pm), 2 Mandarin Duck, 10+ Shoveler, 3+ singing Chiffchaff, 6+ Treecreeper, 1 Siskin, 1 Little Owl near the usual spot (Simon Papps); plus 3 new Egyptian goslings (Round Pond), 2 pairs of Mandarin Duck, 2 pairs of Gadwall, pair of Red-crested Pochard, just 6 Pochard, 131 Tufted Duck, female Sparrowhawk, male Peregrine Falcon north, Little Grebe (Round Pond), 2 Meadow Pipit over, 6 Pied Wagtail, 30+ Blackbird, 10+ Fieldfare (near The Cockpit), c.20 Redwing (trees at southern end of Parade Ground - lots of song), 2 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler (all warblers singing), 20+ Goldfinch - no sign of Tawny Owls or recent Northern Wheatear (D. McKenzie, R. Hancock, P. Turner et al). *King George V Reservoir: 20 Sand Martin 2 Swallow, 1 Wheatear, 1 Willow Warbler singing breifly East side, Blackcap singing, 1 female '''Scaup, 1 Long-tailed Duck, many Chiffchaff, 2 Black-necked Grebe summer plumage ( Tony Clancy). *Lea Valley, Waterworks NR: Little Ringed Plover, seen at 11.50 on bed 17/18 and flew up the valley at 12.05, male Reed Bunting, 3 singing Willow Warblers, 2 Blackcap and c5 Chiffchaff (Jamie Partridge). *Lewisham Hilly Fields SE4, 8 Redwing (Phil Laurie) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Dark-bellied Brent Goose flew east 12.45, drake Garganey scrape, 4 Mandarin, 2 Red Kite, 3 Buzzard, 5 Redshank, 5 Snipe, 1 Oystercatcher, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 21 Sand Martin, 2 Swallow, 7 Willow Warbler, 10 Chiffchaff .... several this spring have looked abietinus, odd, though our first Wheatear was Greenland and one of our first Blackwits was continental, so strange times. 1+ Bearded Tit. (R.Kaye). *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mile End E1: 40 Waxwings on Bancroft Road, off Mile End Road (observer?). *Mile End Park: 41 Waxwings again by canal just south of Mile End Road, opposite flats with scaffolding, at 6pm (John Archer). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon p.m. (D. McKenzie). *Petts Wood BR7: male Common Redstart '''flycatching from fences between fields south of Manor Park (access here), 100+ Fieldfare, 30+ Redwing, 2 Chiffchaffs, Bullfinch by stream on Hawkwood estate (Ian Stewart) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Egret, 1 Little Owl, 10 Snipe, 1 Sparrowhawk, singing Chiffchaff, 53 Jackdaw, 32 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 6 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: c35 'goose sp' NE thru haze 10:30, 2 Shelduck, 2 Gadwall, 1 Shoveler, 1 '''Red-legged Partridge (just off-patch), 4 (2pr) Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 1 Water Rail, 1 House Martin NE 13:50, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Blackcap, 30 Redwing still roosting overnight behind Hill lookout, 1 Meadow Pipit (birdman_euston et al). The partridge - presumably the one seen in Park 18 Mar - has apparently been based since at least Dec in elongated fenced-off private gdn bordering Regent's Canal just SW of Charlbert St Bridge/area 46 opp 'modern mansions' - viewable fr towpath. *River Pool, Catford SE6: 2 Kingfisher, 3 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker (T Wilson). *Ruislip Lido: 07:45-08:30 - No sign of yesterday's Avocet, but Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 7 Bullfinch, Kestrel, Jay, 6 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nigel Sluman). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Singing Blackcap in back garden, Peregrine E, Sparrowhawk, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Red Kite low North over court at 13:50, 5 singing Chiffchaff, pr Nuthatch, 2 Meadow Pipit, Snipe on Leyton Flats, 25+ Redwing (Stuart Fisher). *South Norwood Lake: 5 singing Chiffchaff, 1 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 1 Swallow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Staines Moor: 50 Meadow Pipit, 1 Redshank, 3 Common Snipe, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Little Egret, 1 Reed Bunting, 2 Greylag Geese W (Lee Dingain). *Stanwell Moor: 35 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing, 1 Shelduck, 1 Redshank, 2 Chiffchaff (Lee Dingain). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 6 Chiffchaff - 4 in song: Bullfinch: 9 Teal: 3 Mandarin: 3 Lapwing: pair of Kestrels: 1 Cormorant over (John Colmans). 25 Fieldfare and 5 Redwings this evening (Ian Ellis). *Tyttenhanger GP: Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Redshank, 20+ Lapwing (Steve Blake); Lesser Spotted Woodpecker heard in Garden Wood by another birder. *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: singing Chiffchaff lunchtime (Bob Watts). *Victoria Park: 6 Waxwings in east side of park by Jubilee Gate, 2 male 1 female Red-crested Pochard on West Lake (Richard Drew). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood 25''' Brent geese,Black-tailed Godwit, Yellow Wagtail, House Martin, 2 Swallow, 20+ Sand Martin, Buzzard (KJMcmanus). 17.00-18.30: Small but steady passage of Swallows (10+) & Sand Martins (40+) (L Bodini). *Wanstead, private garden: 2 Siskin (m & f) (Chris Legge). *Wanstead Flats: singing Willow Warbler, 4 singing Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 20+ Redwing, 13 Fieldfare, f '''Wheatear, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 7 Skylark, 4 Linnet, 10+ Shoveler (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Bob Vaughan). *Wanstead Park; Swallow west, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 singing Goldcrest, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 6 Shoveler, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, Water Rail, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 male Common Redstart '(early even in a good year?), 1 fem/juv '''Black Redstart '(still present in grassland 6pm, R.Ayers), 2 Swallow north, Woodcock up from grassland, 7+ singing Chiffchaff, 8 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 20+ Meadow Pipit, fem Reed Bunting, 3 Jackdaw, 4 Linnets (The Scrubbers). '''Tuesday 9th April 2013 *Alexandra Park: Pair Shelduck Wood Green Res (less than annual here), also 16 Shoveler, Snipe, 2 Willow Warbler singing from near Platforms, 3 Chiffchaff, several Redwing, 2 Jackdaw east (Bob Watts, Dave Callahan). Shelduck pair present 1740 though not mid am, also 18 Shoveler (Bob Watts). *Bankside, SE1: Chiffchaff (first of spring), 2 Goldcrest (birches - east end) (Simon Fogg) *Beckenham: no sign Ring-billed Gull, but Red Kite over 1110, Mandarin, Chiffchaff (Rich Bonser, James Lowen et al.) Showing on RBA map at the moment (13:00) (NS)... but this doesn't mean anything, since negative reports also show on the map, which is exactly what RBA transmitted in this instance. (DB) I thought they usually put 'No sign of RB Gull' for example? *Beddington Farmlands: Common Tern (BirdGuides) *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Redshank, 27 Teal. (Charlie Farrell) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, 2 Grey Wagtail, Song Thrush, Goldcrest, 4 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) +pm: male & female House Sparrow *Bushy Park: drake Garganey still on the scrape; viewing possible on occasions from Duke's Head Passage through gap cut in scrub. Photos here (Bill Dykes, Tony Duckett). Also 1 Willow Warbler singing in Woodland Gardens, 3 Chiffchaff, Buzzard (Bill Dykes). The scrape is east of the Brewhouse Fields. To reach it walk east from Duke's Head Gate, through the passage over the Iron Bridge, and view the small pool to the north, surrounded by reeds (Bill Dykes). You can check out yesterday's Royal Parks entry here, with a link to an accurate map here (Tony Duckett). Many thanks (NS) *Crayford, Perry St Farm: 1male Kestrel sitting on fence posts and worming in SE corner field, 8 Fieldfare, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Collared Dove, 100 Starling (plus many more mobile in surrounding estate - probably over 200 in total) (Chris Rose) *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland: 2 Water Rail heard, one indulging in longish bouts of courtship calling, 1 Little Egret, 1 Little Grebe, 3 or 4 Chaffinch, 19 Ring-necked Parakeet (over). 2 Chiffchaff and 1 Song Thrush heard along River Cray By-way 105. 2 Teal on Stanham Farm. (Chris Rose). *Dagenham Chase LNR : Our first Swallow this evening, Cetti's Warbler calling from main slack reedbed, pr Shelduck, pr Pochard, Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaff & 3 Egyptian Geese. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin NR: Fem Peregrine, 17 Shelduck, 3 Teal. (Charlie Farrell) *Fulham, River Thames: Red-throated Diver '''still- was off Craven Cottage then drifted downstream, now (16.45) hauled up by Bishop's Park steps. An oiled bird so RSPCA have been called and are on their way to take it into care. May have just sneaked into Inner London (J.Wilczur, B.Whiskin & R.Kaye) Not inner London there, boundary roughly at FPR (Nathalie Mahieu). It couldn't possibly be the Rainham bird from Sunday could it? (Photo here, Mike Caiden) RSPCA hadn't come by 6.30PM, and after being told I'd be contacted when they arrived have so far heard nothing (now 9.44PM) so may still be present in the morning. Also 6 Swallow upriver from Putney Bridge c4.50PM. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Greenford UB6: Now 2 m Reed Buntings in back garden.(David Pierrepont) *Greenwich Park: 6 Redwing and 5 Fieldfare in deer enclosure (Peter Charles) *Hampstead Heath: 200+ (!) Redwing, 3 Fieldfare (Oliver Simms). *Heathrow Airport: told by a neighbour who works there that a '''Red Kite flying over caused disruption to flights today - apparently not that unusual. (Roger Dewey) *Hemans Estate Community Gardens - Stockwell: Song Thrush first record and Peregrine in the distance (Michael Mac). *Hornsey: Blackcap singing from gardens backing onto Hornsey Bowls Club (migrant?) (Bob Watts) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: Barnacle Goose (uo), 13 Shoveler, 2 pairs of Red-crested Pochard, Little Owl briefly, still 4 Waxwing at yesterday's spot 07:15 but not present at 09:00 (though possibly still in area), male Northern Wheatear on Parade Ground for 7th day but highly mobile, 3 Fieldfare, 26 Redwing, 15 Mistle Thrush, 5 singing Chiffchaff, singing Willow Warbler (Long Water Sanctuary west, near bridge), 6 singing Goldcrest, 6 singing Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch (D. McKenzie). *King George V Reservoir: 6 Sand Martin visible from Lea Valley Road (M.Harper) *Leyton E11: 10 Waxwing on lombardy poplar in St Patrick's RC Cemetery 16:35, pr Linnet, not a bad place to be delayed on the central line (Stuart Fisher) *Leytonstone E11: 18 Ring-necked parakeets (second day) stripping twigs from tree at the entrance to Cathall Leisure Centre 0705 (Steve Howey) *London Wetland Centre: Black Redstart (BirdGuides),1 Little Ringed Plover Wader Scrape, 1 Oystercatcher Grazing Marsh, 7+ Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler, 7 Cetti's Warbler (Shane Enright) *Maple Lodge NR: 1 Green Sandpiper. (Roger Dewey) *Marble Hill Park TW1: One pair of Red-crested Pochard on river Thames at the bottom of the park. First I have seen on the river along here (Tom Gillard) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: m+f Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Ring-Necked Parakeets, several Siskin - all in MBG. (Xav) *Oak Hill Park: Grey Wagtail, pair at East Barnet Village end (TQ 272 953). Clive Herbert *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, Pheasant heard, 7 Snipe, 6 Meadow Pipit, Redwing, 13 Jackdaw, 4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Ruislip Lido: 1 Avocet still showing at 15.00pm, 1 Swallow (Jon Reveley); Avocet still present until at least 17.00 (John Edwards); Avocet last seen on main raft at 17:33 - many thanks (Jon Ridge); 18.45 Swallow (Chris Bessant). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Red Kite NW at 12:55, Firecrest on Leyton Flats in the morning, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Siskin, 2 singing Chiffchaff (after a late start), 2 Meadow Pipit thru, 80+ Redwing, 2 Egyptian Geese within the court grounds all day and last week, Nuthatch, Coal Tit (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck, '''Black-necked Grebe, 2 Little Gull, 3 Sand Martin (Paul Boult) also 2 Little-Ringed Plover, 2 Common Redshank (A.Luscombe). *Stocker's Lake '''2 Common Tern (Herts website). *Swanley Park ; Kestrel, Canada Goose (39 & 2 nests), Greylag , Lesser Black Back Gull , Great spotted Woodpecker (2 males excavating nests) Redwing (10), Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, Blackcap(f), Wren feeding young. Unusual Moorhen with white shield (Andy Meaton). *Ten Acre Wood: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Jim fell) *Tooting Bec Common (north end): c 15-20 Redwing still (ground-feeding by railway, 30 yds SE of footpath exit to Fontenoy Road, SW12), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Jackdaw, 1 Nuthatch (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Walthamstow:High Maynard Swallow 6 Sand Martin. Lockwood Wheatear.(KJMcmanus) *Wanstead Flats: pr Pochard Jub (Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 9 Shoveler (Bob Vaughan), Woodcock Bush Wood (Steve Thorpe) *Wimbledon Park Lake SW19: 3 Little Gulls 18.30 but gone by 19.00. 1 Swallow, 2 sand Martin, 5 Pochard (Martin Daniel) 'Monday 8th April 2013' *Alexandra Park: 16+ Shoveler and Greylag Wood Green Res, 10 Redwing E 0700 (Bob Watts), 1 Willow Warbler (near middle platform) and c20 Redwing (Pitch and Putt) (James Palmer). Willow Warbler still present 1840, also 3 Fieldfare Football pitches, 30+ Redwing Lower Slopes, 2 Chiffchaff (Bob Watts). *Bankside, SE1: Sparrowhawk thermalling high over St Paul's, drifting SW, Dunnock singing (P Beckenham) *Beckenham: Ring-billed Gull 12.00 (RBA). ''Location? - Noted on RBA pager as 1w at Kelsey Park.'' *Beddington Farmlands (NB Site not yet described on LBC Wiki): Osprey - Ldn yr-1st (BirdGuides). Not sure who had it but one was recorded in the log book at Walthamstow Reservoirs on 18th March (PW).(Stringer Fisherman who is always stringing birds he is clueless. KJMcmanus). *Brent Reservoir: Sand Martin around rafts 08.45, Chiffchaff singing, pair Shelduck (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park SE 8: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Chiffchaff (one singing) (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: drake Garganey '''(on scrape), Snipe, Peregrine male, pr Sparrowhawks, Buzzard, 80+ Redwings, 11 Fieldfares, 6 Chiffchaffs, 6 Redpolls, 28 Siskins (Tony Duckett). 15 Meadow Pipit, 1 Gadwall on Heron Pond, no sign of Garganey by 6pm (Bill Dykes). *Claybury Park: up to a dozen Redpolls, 2 Stock Doves, 2 Redwings, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 5 Jays, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 3 Long-tailed Tits, Nuthatch (Alan Hobson). *Crossness: Grey Plover on the foreshore in Barking Bay, 71 Black-tailed Godwits (including 2 ringed birds) (Richard Bonser). *Gallions Reach: 1 Common Scoter, 1 Whimbrel, 35 Black-tailed Godwits, 6 Oystercatchers, 5 Curlew, 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, Rook. (Gary A James) *Golders Green: Red Kite and Common Buzzard over The Vale 1300 (Peter Mantle) *Greenwich Park: 2 Teal (1m 1f) a.m., first since January, also Siskin,Fieldfares, several Redwings (Joe Beale) *Hackney, E8: Flock of a dozen or more waxwings feeding on the few crab apples still hanging from tree in London E8 street today at around noon. (SMS) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 2 pairs of Mandarin, 3 pairs of Gadwall, 19 Shoveler, 3 Red-crested Pochard (2 male), male Kestrel, c. 25 Redwing, male Northern Wheatear on Parade Ground for 6th day, (though regularly disturbed by renovation work), 3 Chiffchaff (2 singing), 4 singing Goldcrest, 6 singing Treecreeper (widely dispersed), 2 Jackdaw over (D. McKenzie). K.G. lunchtime: one Tawny owlet in evergreen oak but hard to locate, one Little Owl in usual spot near leaf yard (Martin Honey). Adult male Tawny Owl in leafed tree to the right of the evergreen oak with the owlet, at lunchtime. (Roger Morton) 3 owlets in evergreen tree: 2 right at top, 3rd one about 15 feet up (Andrew Lyburn) About 15 '''Waxwings in tall poplar trees at Vista on west side of Long Water, 12 pm. (Ralph Hancock) *Kentish Town NW5: Red-legged Partridge (!) walking along Countess Road pavement, feeding, towards junction with Lady Margaret Road at 09:10. Can it be an escapee? Wish I'd had a camera (Neil Bowman). Neil, I had a Red-legged Partridge on nearby Hampstead Heath on April Fool's Day (!) last year, and a Pheasant turned up there yesterday, as last year (Frank Nugent). Dagenham Chase and Amwell both had one on the weekend, see also Ruislip below, and I have seen them on 4-5 occasions on Walthamstow reservoirs or marshes over the last 30ish years — they do wander (Paul Whiteman). There is a dispersal of game birds in March & April, so the bird was probably genuine (Jon Ridge). *Lonsdale Road reservoir; 5 shoveler, 7 Pochard, 20+ Teal, 1 Tawny owl, 10 stock dove, chiffchaff, goldcrest(john gordon) ... John - where was the Tawny Owl? In the "usual" old tree on riverside? Thanks, Rich. No I saw the owl flying through the scrub between river and reservoir at 9 o'clock this morning, in january it was roosting in the trees by middle gate on riverside of reservoir(john) *Lower Clapton E5: 6 Waxwings '''briefly at 0830, in trees at 32a and 65 Powerscroft Road - first sighting here for a few weeks (Alastair Dent). *Middlesex Filter Beds: 1m Blackcap, 3 Goldcrest, 3 Chiffchaff (Jonathan Nasir) *Mile End Park: no sign of Friday's Waxwings 0800 but Chiffchaff still, also Kestrel early pm (Bob Watts). *Mill Hill NW7: Grey Wagtail on roofs of outbuildings behind shops in The Broadway (Andrew Haynes). *Paddington Green: male Peregrine Falcon a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 11 Snipe (a record count for April at this site), 54 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, Meadow Pipit, 7 Stock Dove, 6 Jackdaw, 4 Green Woodpecker & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes (riverside walk from Ferry Lane end): Pair of skylark on path, also singing in grass; male wheatear on rocks near Tilda Rice at 2pm (Priscilla Macpherson) *Ruislip: '''Red-legged Partridge in front garden of suburban house this afternoon. Walking about feeding in the street. Many photos. Worthy of bold type in this context I think. (Richard Francis). *Sewardstone: 4 Sand Martin, 2 Blackcap (Martin Shepherd) *Sidcup: Lamorbey Park. 2 Mute Swan, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Goldcrest, 3 Nuthatch, 3 Chiffchaff, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, Siskin. (Eric Brown & Pete Graham) *Stokes Field, KT7 (Thames Ditton): Red Kite 'drifted south at 13:00 towards Telegraph Hill, 1 Buzzard over, 2+ Bullfinch, 1 Chiffchaff (singing), 1 Siskin, c20 Redwing still (Bill Dykes). *Tooting Common: 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Egyptian Goose, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Goldcrest, 1 Song Thrush (James Hudson). Also: 1 Waxwing, 21 Redwing (north end, near footpath exit to Fontenoy Road, SW12) (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 12+ Redwing, 2-3 pairs Stock Dove, singing Goldcrest (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 2(m,f) Common Teal, Upper Lake; 1 Red Kite, over 'Old Golf Course' (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow, E17: c.15 '''Waxwings '''in usual tree on King Edward Rd at 07:50. Departed by 08:10 and haven't returned as yet (Caroline Nash). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood) 2 Little Ringed Plover, 10 Sand Martin; (W Warwick) Slavonian Grebe (still winter plumage) (Andy Reid). '''Osprey '''high NNE @ 15.30, Sand Martin, Kingfisher, f Goldeneye, Siskin, 2 Redwing (E/W Warwick), c25 Shoveler no.3 (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: '''Red Kite '''south over Cat & Dog (ST), 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 3singingChiffchaff, 9 Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, 10 + Meadow Pipit (6 singing), 7 Skylark, 6 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Fieldfare, 6 Redwing (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, Peregrine Falcon (m) up Roding, Sparrowhawk, 12 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 2 mPochard, 4 Little GRebe, Great-crested Grebe, Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Waterworks NR: Drake Wigeon (on river), Common Buzzard, Green Sandpiper, 2+ Common Snipe, 14 Teal, Shoveler (Jonathan Nasir) *Woodside Park: 4 male Blackcaps on seed mix feeder at the same time this morning! Thought to be a mixture of 2-3 overwintering birds still present and 1-2 new arrivals, though no territorialism seen. (Ian Ellis) *Woolwich Common: Meadow Pipits seen again after a long absence (John Beckham) *Westminster: drake Red-crested Pochard on Thames beteen Viscount and Pace boats opposite Victoria Tower Gardens 08:45 (Frank Nugent). 'Sunday 7th April 2013 *Birchmere Park, Thamesmead: 2 Egyptian Geese *Alexandra Park: 10 Jackdaws, 15+ Shoveler Wood Green Res, 40+ Redwing, 2 Little Grebes Boating Lake, Lesser Redpoll, Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff singing Conservation Area, recently still female Blackcap in garden near Allotments (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Barking Bay: Whimbrel, Common Tern (Paul Hawkins). *Battersea, SW11. Male black redstart 1-3pm on building site behind plantation wharf. *Bentley Priory: Woodcock, 50 Redwing, 150 Carrion Crow, Coal tit, Meadow pipit, Gadwall (Alan Lewis) *Blackheath Dips SE3: Song Thrush gathering food for young, Greenfinch display-flighting (Joe Beale). *Blackheath, Vanbrugh Park area SE3: 3 Stock Doves, Siskin east, Long-tailed Tit nest now nearly complete (the adults adding feathers to the interior), also Pipistrelle-type small Bat over @ 13.30 (Joe Beale). *Bow E3: Male Blackcap, present since Mid December, Goldcrest in back garden (Harry Harrison) *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard over at 12.22, 2 Egyptian Geese, Green Sandpiper flew off N, Woodcock flushed, Peregrine, 5 Jackdaw over, 2 singing Blackcaps & 1 singing Chiffchaff (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). 15.15: Red Kite (res 1st of year) flew west near Cool Oak Lane bridge, Redwing on northern playing fields (Steve Torpey). *Bushy Park: 15+ Redwings, Treecreeper, Little Owl, Common Buzzard 6.10-6-16 circled then flew over Royal Paddock Allotments towards Kingston (Ian R Watson). *Camden Locks, Regent's Canal: ♂ Red-crested Pochard, moving in the canal towards Regen'ts Park 18:00 (Daniel Bosch). *Chessington (KT9): 4 Waxwings '''briefly at 09.50 in poplar trees behind end of Kelvin Grove (Nigel Jackman). *Crossness: adult '''Kittwake upriver 8.10am, singing Chiffchaff, 37 Black-tailed Godwits (including 2 ringed birds, one Icelandic-ringed bird over 14 years old also seen here April 2012), Green Sandpiper, Common Buzzard, 10+ Wigeon & Jackdaw over (John Archer, Richard Bonser & Steve Carter). Grazing marsh/paddocks/fenced reserve: 1 Skylark (song flight), 2 Snipe, 7 Wigeon, 2 Shoveler, 18 Teal, 11 Gadwall, 2 Shelduck, 4 Little Grebe, 3 Stock Dove, 1 Greenfinch (heard), 2 Pied Wagtail. Plus Song Thrush within Thames Water site. Thames/foreshore (Crossness and down towards Erith) c345 Teal, 35+ Gadwall, 5 male Shoveler, 56 Shelduck (plus 9 more that may have moved downstream from initial count), 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Curlew (Chris Rose). *Forest Hill, SE23: 1 Chiffchaff dropped onto the lawn at 6pm (Daniel Greenwood). *Gallions Reach: 6 Oystercatcher, 4 Curlew, 17 Black-tailed Godwits, 6 Common Snipe, Sand Martin, 2 Chiffchaffs (Gary A James). *Greenford UB6: m Reed Bunting still around in back garden (David Pierrepont). *Greenwich Park: Siskins heard and some seen (3-6) along with Redpolls over (3 or 4), Fieldfares and Redwings still in evidence, Long-tailed Tit nest being finished by the adult birds (Joe Beale). *Greenwich Peninsula: Common Snipe, 2 Egyptian Geese, Chiffchaff, 3 Siskin in Ecology Park. 2 Oystercatcher on foreshore, Male Reed Bunting by O2 Arena (Conrad Ellam & Richard Green). *Ilford: Siskin pair still on garden feeders (B Miller). *Hampstead Heath: Heath & Hampstead Soc Bird Walk produced 35 sp. incl 2 Woodcock, 2 Meadow Pipit, 1 Chiffchaff, Little Grebe, Green Woodpecker, Stock Dove (Sash Tusa). Also 2 Ravens soaring over Parliament Hill at c.1315 drifted N (Frank Nugent, John Hunt). And earlier Linnet, Pheasant and Lapwing (flyover) on the Hill (Pete Mantle,Chris Bird). Woodcock seen 6 times across Heath a.m., 12 Meadow Pipits over and 1 on the Hill. Also a bat over the Mixed Bathing Pond c10:30 in the morning (FN). *Harrow-on-the-Hill: 2 Woodcock flushed, mixed flock of 40 Fieldfare & Redwings, 3 Jackdaw, Stock Dove (Michael Robinson). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Buzzard (c 15:30), 1 singing Chiffchaff (Charlie Farrell). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: pair of Teal on Serpentine a.m., Little Owl showed well a.m., adult Tawny Owl with 4 owlets along South Flower Walk (1 of which was forced out of a tree by corvids and had to be rescued), male Northern Wheatear at east side of Parade Ground for 5th day, 10-15 Fieldfare, c.50 Redwing, singing Chiffchaff, female Bullfinch; also Barnacle Goose (uo), 41 Egyptian Goose, 2 pairs of Mandarin Duck, 2 pairs of Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 15+ Stock Dove (D. McKenzie). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: Red Kite (low over St Marys Cemetery at 13:40), Green Woodpecker, 2 Redwing, 8 Fieldfare (Charlie Farrell). *Kew Gardens: Buzzard high up drifting SW, Sparrowhawk plus flock of approx 45 -50 redwing ground feeding. (JWB). *London Wetland Centre: highlights today (2 brief visits) include Jack Snipe, Oystercatcher still, 5 Redshank, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1m 1f Sparrowhawk, 2 Shelduck, 2 Sand Martin (Martin Honey). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 4 Canada Geese, 7 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, 5 Jay (Rich Petley). *M11/M25 junction: 2 Common Buzzards soaring 14.53 hours (John Reid). *Rainham Marshes: dark-bellied Brent Goose flew downriver at 11:20, drake Northern Pintail, 15 Little Egrets, female-type Marsh Harrier over W end of old silt lagoons, Ringed Plover, 4 Grey Plover, and Curlew on foreshore, Whimbrel (Ldn yr-1st) flew to RSPB reserve on rising tide, male Ruff on Target Pools, 3 Water Pipits at stone barges, 3 Black Redstarts (one male) still on waste ground along Ferry Lane, 2 male Northern Wheatears on W slope of landfill from Aveley Bay car park, Common Whitethroat briefly in gorse near Wennington Mound, numerous Common Chiffchaffs reported in woodland, singing Willow Warbler reported on RSPB reserve near Butts Hide (Dominic Mitchell, Roy Beddard, Paul Hawkins et al). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Shelduck, 1 Shoveler, 2 (pr) Great Crested Grebe nesting off NE side Heron Is area 8, 2 (pr) Kestrel nr Wetland Pen a32 (having reoccupied breeding territory a few days ago), 2 Woodcock a20 & a40, 10 Common Gull migrating chevron high NE 06:25, 2 Skylark high NE over Hill calling 07:15, 25 Redwing behind Hill Lookout a50; also hedgehog feeding Goose Pen a33 11:15 (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: Northern Wheatear male.Old riding ring near Holly lodge. 4 Common Buzzards flew SE between 14.14 - 14.30 over boundary wall with Sheen Common. (Franko J Maroevic). *Rotherhithe: 2 male Siskins singing Russia Dock Woodland, drake Pochard, 6 Shoveler, 15 Redwing & 16 Fieldfare Southwark Park (Richard Bonser). *Sidcup Station: pair blackcaps feeding in trees behind down platform (Eric Brown). *South Mimms - n'r J23 - 1 Buzzard low over central reservation (Nigel May). *Staines Moor: 2 Little Ringed Plover on the Colne, 1 Water Pipit, 2 Redshank, 1 Red Kite E, 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Peregrine, 1 Little Owl in NW corner, 2 Greylag Geese over, 8 Reed Bunting, 1 Little Egret on Colne, 1 Lapwing (Lee Dingain ) in addition to Lee's sightings 3 Dunlin (1 in winter plumage, 2 in part winter/part summer moult, arriving with 2 Redshank and roosting on river from 1345-1400), 1 Common Snipe (frequently being flushed from E of Colne), m Linnet (briefly in song), several Skylark singing, Kestrel, 2 Mute Swan, 3 Gadwall on tiny pool, Little Grebe, 6 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, 1 Pheasant and a Willow Warbler reported from N of burnt out 4x4 (latter not seen by me) (Matt Reed). *Stamford Brook (W6) : Little Egret heading NE over railway lines at 12.45 pm (JWB). *Stanwell Moor: 1 Red-throated Diver circled overhead and headed off SE at 06:38, also 13 Redwing, 21 fieldfare, 3 Redshank, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Redpoll, 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Lapwing, 7 Snipe (Lee Dingain). *Staines Reservoir: 6 Little Gull, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Dunlin, 1 Red Kite (Jim Sweetland). *Ten Acre Wood area: Pheasant calling, 2 Little Egret along brook, 6 Lapwing, 5 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Snipe, Jack Snipe, Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 3 Wheatear (including pair together), 5 Redwing, 25 Fieldfare (on golf course + Fox walked through group of 10 with both species ignoring each other), Treecreeper, 14 Rook flew up by aerodrome (probably from Ickenham Marsh rookery), c40 Linnet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull/G. Westley). *Thamesmead: Common Tern (Ldn yr-1st) over Harrow Manor Way roundabout at 15:35 (John Archer). *Totteridge Valley: male Brambling at Finchley Nurseries, 225+ Redwings (85 Frith Manor, 140+ Highwood Hill), c40 Fieldfare, Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch, Meadow Pipit, 7 Teal, 2 Mandarin and at last 2 Chiffchaffs! (Ian Ellis). *Trent Park: 4 Buzzards, 1 Woodcock, Treecreeper, Nuthatch; Fieldfare and Redwing still about. (Rob Wallace). *Uxbridge - just W of - from M25: 1 Red Kite, 1 Buzzard (Nigel May). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): 16 Teal, m Wheatear, singing Chiffchaff, Red Kite NW at 15.00 (Lol Bodini). *Walthamstow, E17: 22 Waxwings perched on usual tree in King Edward Rd at 13:29 (Caroline Nash). Caroline, would you mind sending me a quick email to lbodini@yahoo.co.uk? Many thanks, Lol B. *Wanstead Flats: 3 Common Buzzard (between 11-12:00), 8 Linnet, 5 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 12 + Shoveler, singing Chiffchaff (Jonathan and Henry Lethbridge/Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan). *Wanstead Park: 3 Buzzard (over between 14:00-15:00), Peregrine Falcon (OSW), 2 Kestrel, 2-6 Sparrowhawk including displaying pair OSW, Linnet, Lesser Redpoll (no Siskin!!), 4 singing Chiffchaff, singing Goldcrest, 14 Gadwall, 20 + Shoveler, pr Great-crested Grebe (one on nest), 3 Little Grebe, 5 Meadow Pipit on the plain, Kingfisher, Little Egret, 3 Redwing (Paul Davis/Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan). *Waterworks NR: Sand Martin, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Siskin, Redwing, Reed Bunting, 2+ Common Snipe, 6 Little Grebe (Jonathan Nasir) drake Wigeon in the river early am, 2 Kingfisher (Stuart Fisher). *Westcombe Woodlands, Greenwich: 1 Sparrowhawk soaring over, also 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Joe Beale). *Woolwich Common: 5 Waxwings flew E over north end of common at 15:25 (John Archer). *Worcester Park: Female Black Redstart briefly in our garden (The Hamptons) at 09.40, male Wheatear paddocks at end of Green Lane 14.00, Little Grebe The Hamptons lake, 3 Chiffchaff (Simon Osborn). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Woodcock, 1 Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk (mobbing Buzzard), 1 Kestrel, 1 Skylark, c4 Chiffchaff, c20 Redwing, c15 Meadow Pipit (The Scrubbers). *Wraysbury Reservoir (from M25): 1 Red Kite low over E bank of res. @ c11.10am (Nigel May). *Yeading Brook Meadows: Red Kite drifting high + thermalling over brook towards shooting club 11.10, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipits, Reed Bunting, m Brimstone in nearby road. Some large patches of grass decimated by arsonists over past week (Neil Anderson/K. Bull). 'Saturday 6th April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Woodcock sightings 0830 near Laboratory gym Grove and 1040 east over playing fields towards Blandford Hall, also Rook NE 0815, Jackdaw, 2 Meadow Pipits, 17 Shoveler Wood Green Res, Chiffchaff singing Conservation Area, 50+ Chaffinches on migration, 2 Fieldfare. Recently Mealy Redpoll in garden close to Boating Lake, Woodcock from garden over Allotments (Andrew Gardener, Aan Gibson, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). Buzzard pm (Henry Wyn-Jones). *Banstead SM7: Male Black Redstart still feeding in front gardens along Warren Road (Steve Gale) *Banstead Woods: Red Kite, 5 Woodcocks, 55+ Redwings (Jamie McKenzie/David Campbell) *Barnehurst, Grasmere Rd allotment site: 1 Green Woodpecker calling repeatedly, 1st Chiffchaff of year heard (Chris Rose) *Battersea Park Lake: pr of Shovelor and single male, 3 Little Grebe calling, 8 pr Gadwall, Pr Great-crested Grebe courtship and dispute with a Coot over nest site, 2 singing Song Thrush (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: adult Kittiwake '''flew in 11.10; also 397 Chaffinch, 250 Starling, Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, Rook, Siskin & Lesser Redpoll flew over; male Blackcap singing entrance (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: Brambling, Red-legged Partridge, 103+ Fieldfares (Steve Gale, David Campbell et al) *Clapham Common: 8 Brambling over, 1 Redwing on Northside (Mark H) *Dartmouth Park (NW5): Pheasant flew straight down York Rise at 16.45. Landed in shrubs in a garden where it started calling from. Unusual. (Chris Bird) *Crossness: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Black Redstart, 1 Peregrine, 7 Oystercatcher, 2 Curlew, 40 Dunlin (George Kalli) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, (Conrad Ellam) *Ealing W5: Woodcock in my (verysmall) garden at 2pm on Saturday. (Graeme Charles) *Finsbury Park: 1 pair of Mandarin, 1 pair of Red Crested Pochard (presumably escapees) (James Palmer). *Gallions Reach: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull, 6 Shoveler, 3 Oystercatchter, 49 Redshank, 4 Common Snipe, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 134 Chaffinch NE. (Gary A James). *Hackney: 3 '''waxwings, then 20+ in treetops around BMX track on Goldsmith's Row, behind Hackney City Farm; flushed by a sparrowhawk at about 1pm. Also greater-spotted woodpecker, and the usual goldfinches and chaffinches. Then 4 siskin in tree near entrance to Broadway Market Green closest to the market (Matthew Cunningham) *Hampstead Heath: Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, 3 drake Shoveler, Green Woodpecker, 4 Mandarin (Oliver Simms). *Horsenden Hill: Stone-curlew 13.05 (BirdGuides). Stone-curlew was flushed by a dog from the ploughed area on the west fields. I had been scanning the area from various vantage points for 15 mins without seeing anything so it was presumably hidden in a furrow. It circled a couple of times but the dog was still present and it departed low NE, possibly onto Sudbury Golf Course. Also Common Buzzard NW 12.45, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Little Owl, 1 Snipe and 1 Woodcock (Andy Culshaw). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 25 Shoveler (10 of which departed), 2 pairs of Teal (Long Water), 3 Red-crested Pochard (2 male), adult Tawny Owl and single owlet (South Flower Walk), male Northern Wheatear on east side of Parade Ground for 4th day, c.25 Redwing, 3 calling Chiffchaff (D. McKenzie). *Ingrebourne Valley: A pair of Garganey '''at the viewing area (Shaun Harvey, Russ S, Dave Mc, Lee Brown) ,5 '''Red-crested Pochard still Berwick Reservoir, 4 Buzzard, 3 Cetti's Warbler (David Bradnum/Nick Croft) *Ilford Garden: singing Goldcrest (B Miller) *KGV Res: fem''' Long-tailed Duck''' (N Basin), fem Scaup '''(S Basin), Little Ringed Plover, Dunlin, Sand Martin, Rock Pipit, 9 Goosander (2 ad male, 1 imm male, 6 fem), 1s male Wheatear, Black Redstart (David Bradnum) 3 Buzzard over car park ( TC, MS.) *Kingswood: Brambling in garden (Ian Magness per David Campbell) *Lee Valley, Hall Marsh Scrape: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 singing Chiffchaff (Barry Jones) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: 3 Common Gulls and 10 Black Headed Gulls usually gone by this time of year but the cold may have kept them in the city for food scraps(Michael Mac). *Rainham RSPB: '''Red-throated Diver '''in Aveley Bay late afternoon, then moving towards stone barges. Oiled on left flank and vent, preening constantly and hauling out onto mud periodically - not good :-( Also 5 Ruff, ad Med Gull, 3 Chiffchaff, male Peregrine, Buzzard, 4 Bar-tailed Godwit, male Wheatear, Barn Owl (David Bradnum) 10 Ringed Plover, 3 Knot, 50 + Dunlin, 3 Little Gull down river, Buzzard (Nick Croft), Black Redstart (Ferry Lane), Jack Snipe (RSPB); Water Pipit in breeding plumage Stone Barges still (Jonathan Nasir, Andrew Lyburn) Willow Warbler (Wennington Marsh), Barn Owl (edge of tip at 8PM) (Charlie Farrell) *Rammey Marsh: '''Woodcock flushed at 08:50 (Martin Shepherd/Brian Dawton) *Regent's Park: Two pairs of Mandarin on the Regent's Canal near the Zoo this am (John Colmans) *Richmond Park: Woodcock in Prince Charles Spinney 1pm (Steve Woolfenden) *Staines Moor: 6 Water Pipit, 1 Little Ringed Plover (over), 1 Little Egret, 1 Red Kite, 3 Lapwing, c5 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 4 Chiffchaff (singing). (Neil Randon). 1 Cormorant over, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Kestrel, 7+ Meadow Pipit, 1m Reed Bunting, 2 Skylark in song flight, 2 Teal. (Richard Woolley). *St Georges Wharf - Vauxhall: 1 Peregrine (Michael Mac). *Streatham Common - still 6 Fieldfare and 10+ redwings (Peter Newmark). *Sutton SM1 (Greenshaw HS): 18 Fieldfare in area for a month or so now (Andrew Kellett) *Tottenham Marshes : Peregrine (likely female judging by size) on gasometer on Leeside Road, pair of Gadwall feeding on channel between River Lea and Banbury Reservoir, numerous Chiffchaffs. (Katy McGilvray) *Tyttenhanger GP. 6 Common Snipe, 4 Redshank, 20+ Lapwing, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Owl, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Chiffchaff, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel. (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: 5 Little Grebe (Alexandra Lake), 3 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 300 Common Gulls, 10+ Skylark, 15+ Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare, Redwing, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 22 Goldfinch, 2 Linnet, Reed Bunting (TH, NC and RSPB group). And Short-tailed Vole (swimming across Alexandra Lake). *Walthamstow, E17: 3 Waxwings 'perched on usual tree in King Edward Rd at 09:45. Brief visits of 3-5 up to mid-afternoon (Caroline Nash). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 9 Goldeneye (inc 2 male)Sand Martin (KJMcmanus) on Lockwood; 2 Grey Wagtail west end of No4. (Ann Feltham) *Wimbledon Common: up to 30 Redwing in SE corner afternoon/evening, looks like coming in to roost, many singing (Marcin Sek) *WWT London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Main Lake north shore; 1 Shelduck, Wader Scrape; 3 Redshank, Wader Scrape; 7 Snipe, Wader Scrape & Grazing Marsh; 4 Chiffchaff, Sheltered Lagoon & Wildside (Jamie Wyver). 3m fully-winged Mandarin in collection area, 10 singing Cetti's warbler (site count), 2 Redpoll, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Water Rail calling reedbed, 1m Reed Bunting singing, 1 Oyestercatcher (ringed), 12 Common Snipe, 1f Wheatear, at least 10 Chiffchaff (Sheltered lagoon), 36 Wigeon, 2 Sand Martin over, pm Bittern flew into Sheltered Lagoon), 2m Bearded Tit in Wldside reedbed (one ringed) (Martin Honey). *Wormwood Scrubs: Willow Warbler (not singing), 1-2 Chiffchaff (singing), Buzzard, c300 Redwing east, c800 Black-headed Gulls east, c200 Starling East, c30 Chaffinch East, c6 Fieldfare, c9 Jackdaw, 10 Cormorant, c20 Meadow Pipit, 1 singing Siskin. (The Scrubbers) *Yeading Brook Meadows: 1 Little Egret, 5 Skylark. (Andrew Gibbs). 'Friday 5th April 2013 *Alexandra Park: 17 Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Botany Bay (Enfield): single Waxwing in trees just past The Robin Hood PH at 6.48 a.m. (Simon West) *Epping Forest: Woodcock flushed from The Hawk Wood (Ian Woodward) *Ewell Village (Bourne Hall): 52 Black Headed Gull, 2 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, Nuthatch, several Goldcrests, Hybrid Canada x Greylag Goose again. Chiffchaff at Lower Mill in afternoon. (Neil Batten). *Foots Cray Meadows: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap in garden into his 5th month (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Park: singing m Siskin, 3+ Fieldfares, Redwings, Goldcrests (Joe Beale). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 21 Shoveler, male Red-crested Pochard, Little Egret west over Bayswster Road 11:33, adult Tawny Owl and single owlet (South Flower Walk, Kensington Gardens), 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull, male Northern Wheatear on east side of Parade Ground for 3rd day, c.40 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch (D. McKenzie). One Little Owl showed briefly near Peter Pan enclosure, Gt Spotted Woodpecker drumming on opposite side of Long Water, Goldcrest nearby - another at the Bird Sanctuary plus Treecreeper and Coal Tit. Ingenious squirrels there on the 'squirrel-proof' feeders - sitting on top and pulling out the peanuts by 'hand' through the tube through which it's filled (Martin Honey). Wheatear showed well 13:30-13:45 working its way south along east side of Parade Ground from Speakers Corner cafe (Alex Massey) I've put a guide to finding the Tawny Owl and owlets on my blog here. (Ralph Hancock) *Joydens Wood: 20+Siskin, Lesser Redpoll + Treecreeper in Chalk Wood (Conrad Ellam) *Lee Valley RP: Cornmill Meadows - 3 Redshank, 1 Shelduck; Hall Marsh - 1 Little Ringed Plover. (Mike Oakland) *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Redwing, 1pr Greenfinch (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mile End Park: 41 Waxwing until 0815 then flew SW behind flats to west of hockey courts. Initially saw 22 perched in bare sycamore just south of bridge over Regents Canal @ 0800, adjacent to cherry blossom and opposite flats with scaffolding. Returned twice whilst present; clearly a resting post and feeding elsewhere and flock fragmenting as on 2nd sighting just 12 birds returned. Likely to have roosted last night in park (perhaps this tree). Again until 1330 at least, when flock of 22 commuting between sycamore and freshly budded poplars immediately north of hockey courts. Also feeding on cotoneaster berries opposite sycamore on west side of Regents Canal. Also Chiffchaff calling nearby and seen to fly across canal into buddleia early pm (Bob Watts). No sign of any Waxwings in that part of the park 14:45 to 15:15 but 22 landed briefly in poplar by Ecology Pavilion (in north of park) at 15:25 then flew N towards Victoria Park, and a single flew north over the original location at 15:45 (John Archer). *Mill Hill NW7: 3 Redwing resting on tree near Mill Hill Park for a couple of minutes before moving on. (Xav) *Northumberland Park: 12 Waxwing on Trees by Roundabout at Junction of Brantwood road and Willoughby Lane but flighty. Flew W at 12.50 and not relocated afterwards. A few Holly trees nearby with some berries by Recreation ground so may come back. M and F Peregrine active and displaying around Gasometer by Ikea Edmonton at 1.10pm (Davey Leach). *NW8, Regent's canal: 1 Grey Wagtail, flushed from sidewalk (Maida Tunnel NE entrance); also a pair of Mandarin Ducks in the water (17:30). Mandarin Ducks seen often in the evenings (Daniel Bosch). *Rainham Marshes: 2cy Caspian Gull on landfill viewed from riverside footpath west of stone barges, plus total of 10-12 Yellow-legged Gulls on landfill/Wennington (some movement of individuals between the two adjacent areas); one distant 4cy Yellow-legged had a yellow ring with black code on the left leg, and may have been the same bird seen here back on 28 Dec 2012. Also today: Peregrine over landfill, plus 18 Grey Plover, c30 Dunlin, 2 Bar-tailed Godwits and 3 Eurasian Curlew in Aveley Bay, and a singing male Common Chiffchaff in scrub on edge of landfill (Dominic Mitchell). 1 summer plumage Water Pipit on stone barges, female Black Redstart on foreshore about halfway between rice factory & scaffolders yard (Tony Kennelly). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 18 Fieldfares, 2 Little Egrets, 3 Jays, 70 Common Gulls, Song Thrush, half a dozen Goldfinches (Alan Hobson). *Rickmansworth: 1 male Smew 'on Inns Lake, helpfully in that part of the Colne Valley which is in London. Viewable from Springwell Lane (Martin Searle) *St James's Park: White Pelican doing his party trick of eating a Pigeon in front of horrified tourists (Andrew Self). Nice! *Walthamstow, E17: 21 '''Waxwing '''on perched on usual tree in King Edward Rd at 07:50, gone by 08:00 and have not yet returned. Berry source very depleted and local moggies out in force, so maybe they've moved on, to Mile End Park perhaps? I noticed yesterday that one of the birds was ringed (looked like green, yellow, white combination on left leg). Have emailed Grampian Ringing Group to see if it is one of the many they ringed in Nov/Dec. Their website is asking for people to keep an eye out for any ringed birds. ''Lol, they left about 3pm past 2 days and didn't return till the following morning. Not looking good today as they haven't been back since 8am but I will try and post updates if they return (Caroline Nash). Single Waxwing in usual spot at 11:50 for about an hour, and back again now 14:20 (CN). *Wanstead Flats: f '''Little Ringed Plover on drained part of Jub before (5th day), 2 Common Snipe, Fieldfare, Redwing, 4 Linnet, 1 calling Chiffchaff, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 12 Shoveler, f Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Tony Brown) *Wanstead Park: 50 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing Wanstead golf course, 30 + Siskin, Lesser Redpoll over, 50 + Gadwall, 4 Pochard, Shoveler, 3 Great-crested Grebe, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 4th April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff singing Conservation Area, also 15 Shoveler Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Burgess Park Southwark: 2 red crested pochard on lake, goldcrest in Chumleigh Gardens, 2 mistle thrush and 1 Fieldfare on Glengall Road extension (Chris Elders) *Dulwich Park SE21: 8+ redwing near shrubbery on field opposite cafe c.3pm (Priscilla Macpherson) *East India Dock Basin: female Black Redstart, Kestrel, 15 Shelduck, 24 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Enfield: 44 Golden Plover, many acquiring summer-plumage, on ploughed field at Plumridge Farm; also 1 Woodcock, at Little Beechill Wood (Robert Callf). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 hybrid Canada x Greylag Goose (Neil Batten). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 5 Mandarin Duck (4 male), 19 Shoveler, pair of Red-crested Pochard, 2 adult Tawny Owl and a single owlet (more likely to be found over coming days), Meadow Pipit over, 9 Pied Wagtail, male Northern Wheatear (1 of yesterday's birds) on east side of Parade Ground 11:50 at least (still present 15:00), 34 Redwing, calling Chiffchaff, female Bullfinch at Hudson Memorial enclosure (D. McKenzie, P. Turner). Can you give any info on where in the park the Tawny Owls may be seen? (Derik Palmer). On Thursday, adults in tall evergreen in Flower Walk 50 m west of path behind Albert Memorial, visible from north side looking south into tree. One owlet in tree 8 m from north edge of walk, 20 m west of memorial path. Probably more owlets in bushes nearby, Magpies making a fuss. NB this was Thursday but expects them not to be too far away on Friday. Ralph Hancock *Ladywell fields: back of Lewisham hospital. 2 female & a male Mandarin duck, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher (T. Wilson). *Lewisham Hilly Fields: 12 Redwings (Phil Laurie) *Leyton Oliver Road/Orient Way: 1 Green Sandpiper in the Dagenham Brook, 6 Linnet (Stuart Fisher) *Little Britain Lake, Cowley: Heronry - 11 nests; 7 with visible sitting birds, though others mostly probably in use. 1 old nest contained a f Mallard! A BTO Heronry Survey visit. 1 pr Gadwall. (Roger Dewey) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Little Gull 1st winter (on scrape and river a.m.), 1 Redshank, 2 Shelduck, 6 Snipe, 2 Wheatear, 4 Chiffchaff, 41 Fieldfare (Adam Salmon) *Lower Chingford (Lower Hall Lane): 1 Sand Martin (James Palmer). *Mayesbrook Park, Barking: 2 Swallow (Ldn yr-1st) low, north over brook at 1235, c11 Waxwing 'still present in poplars AM. Also, 1m '''Brambling '''calling over flew into poplars at 1255, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, 4 Jay, 7 Redwing, 6 Teal (wetland), 1 alba-type Wagtail, NB 30 waxwings still at 1440 outside 129 Upney Lane nearby (Peter Beckenham).'' *Orpington, Priory Gardens single drake Shoveler. Very at this location. (Charlie Carpenter) *Regent's Canal towpath, edge of Mile End Park: c30 '''Waxwings in sycamore 1.45pm (Neil Bowman) *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats early am: 2 Snipe on Leyton Flats, 8+ Siskin (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Reservoirs: summer plumage female Long-tailed Duck '''S Basin. Also Black-necked Grebe, Chiffchaff, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Water Pipit, Shelduck, Ringed Plover, Redshank, c.30 Goldeneye, 2 Reed Bunting and 2 Pintail (M Bournat et al) *Sutcliffe Park, Kidbrooke: Little Egret, 5 Common Snipe, 16 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Trent Park: 1 adult male Goosander, Lower Lake; 3(2m,1f) Pochard, Lower Lake; 6(3m,3f) Tufted Duck (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GP : 2 Oystercatcher, Wheatear(m), Chiffchaff, c20 Lapwing. (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow, E17: '''Waxwings back for 4th day. 12 perched briefly in usual tree in King Edward Rd back garden (07:30). Presently (08:40) 21 are perched on their favourite aerial of house on Farnborough Ave. They were present in the usual tree next to the eucalyptus intermittently yesterday up to about 15:30 (Caroline Nash). Thanks for update Caroline, will have another go today though I know it's very hit & miss, any further updates much appreciated! (Lol B). Hi Lol. There's been c.10 hanging around most of today and present now (13:30), fairly sedentary in their usual tree and looking delightful in the snow. Should be visible from Queen Elizabeth Rd (Caroline N). Thanks, tried a couple of times at 15.30 & 17.00 but still no luck...(LB). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: The first annual Walthamstow Patchwatch Day is to be held on Saturday 27th April. Red Kite drifted NW over Billet Road E17 and Tottenham marshes at around 13.20 (thanks to Dave D-L for the heads up). Lockwood: 15 Wigeon made a short stopover at 13.00, 6 Teal, 10 Goldeneye (2 drakes), f Goosander, Skylark over (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: f Little Ringed Plover on drained part of Jub before flying north on to Police scrape (4th day), Common Snipe, 6 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 4 Linnet, Siskin, Reed Bunting, 1-2 singing Chiffchaff, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 12 Shoveler (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Waterloo Bridge : Peregrine heading overhead towards the Oxo Tower 5:46 (Ian R Watson) 'Wednesday 3rd April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Teal still Conservation Pond (Dave Callahan per Bob Watts), also drake Aythya ''hybrid Tunnel Res, 15 Shoveler, 2 Greylag Wood Green Res, Chiffchaff singing Conservation Area (Bob Watts); This teal is reclusive in extreme except presumably in early mornings; I saw it first, once, weeks ago, but never since! (Jonathan Cooke) *Banstead SM7: adult male '''Black Redstart' for its 14th day, feeding in front gardens along Warren Road (Steve Gale) *Brent Reservoir: Tawny Owl being chased by 2 Jays in allotments, 9 Snipe (Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Canary Wharf, East India Quay, 4 Greater Black Backed Gulls on the water, Mute Swan on nest and Coot on nest. (Phil Laurie) *Charing Cross Hospital: 1 f intruding Peregrine Falcon around 3pm (Nathalie Mahieu) *Chelsea Bridge wharf- Peregrine over, Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) *Enfield: Stone-curlew on stubble field at Plumridge Farm, W of Ash Wood, 11:05 - 11:12 hrs (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Enfield ( Hadley Rd / Jubilee Path): Skylark, c100+ Fieldfare, 3 Pheasant, Common Gull. ( Pete Lowman). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 3 Common Snipe, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Stock Dove, 1 Grey heron over, 11 Black-headed Gull (Neil Batten). *Hackney, E8: Pub on the Park waxwings, 20 this morning eating the fruit on a tall non-'fruit' tree in the boules court - anyone able to ID the tree? Birds also retreating to Mare St side of railway tracks, to disused yard and side alley behind warehouse (Matthew Cunningham). 12.35 still present feeding on Black Poplar(?) buds but flew east towards MareStreet. 10 Redwing on grass north of playground adjacent to boules area (Jan Dobbie) *Hayes, Middx: 48 Waxwings junction of Roseville Rd and Coronation Rd, very flighty (Corinna Smart per W.Marks) Seen again this afternoon at 1500 (Paul and Sheila Provins per W.Marks) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: male Red-breasted Merganser (Ldn yr-1st; HertsBirding); 2 Wheatear (Derek Turner) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Shelduck south-west 10:40 (apparently 4 present briefly last Wednesday), pair of Mandarin Duck, c.650 Black-headed Gull (a high count for this time of year), c.40 Fieldfare, c.40 sub-singing Redwing, 2 male Northern Wheatear on renovated Parade Ground paddock (east of earth mounds & close to main public path & between bandstand and earth mounds), 2 singing Goldcrest, c.30 Chaffinch over, Linnet over (D. McKenzie, P. Turner). *Ilford - Fairway Gardens (just E of Ilford Lane): 30 Waxwing seen in back garden reported feeding on crab apple type fruit. Reported to me by non-birding friend but sighting seems valid (Nigel May). *Kingston Cemetery: 21 Teal & 2 Coot on the Hogsmill (M Bournat)4 *Lee Valley, Goosefields: Jack Snipe (Barry Jones) *Nunhead, SE15: 1 Meadow Pipit (uncommon here) flushed nr allotments on Borland Rd 0830. Also apparent passage of Chaffinch in area, c40 birds east in small flocks between 0800-0830 (P Beckenham/L Allcorn) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Redwing, 1 pr Mistle Thrush, 3 Chaffinch (Nathalie Mahieu). *Paddington Green: Collared Dove & 2 Ring-necked Parakeet over (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 4 Redwing, pair of Little Owls mating on tree stump in full view of farmyard 19.40 (Wow; wish I'd had a camera!) (Andrew Lyburn) *Regent's Park: 4 Redwing ground-feeding near bird island, 10 Egyptian Geese, 2 Cormorant (James Hudson) *Richmond Park: 1 male Wheatear by riding ring, Holly Lodge (Hugh Bradshaw); Also, 4 Siskin at Pen Ponds, 4 Skylark on model aircraft field, 3 Redwing over at Ham Cross, 8 Mandarin in Isabella Plantation, and 1 Snipe in Dan's Valley. (M Bournat) *Sewardstone: Curlew calling and heading north up the Lee Valley at 08:50 (Martin Shepherd) *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: 4 Snipe off of Flats, Reed Bunting East, 13 Meadow Pipit, 152 Chaffinch east (mainly between 6:50 and 08:30, with 8 NW later, 7 Goldfinch, 8+ Siskin over, 4 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 4 migrant Song Thrush, Egyptian Goose on Court roof (possibly with young up there I wonder?) (Stuart Fisher) *South Norwood Lake: c10 Fieldfare, c12 Redwing, 1f Kestrel, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck still late morning on south basin (Birdguides), sum. plum. Black-necked Grebe, 1 Little Ringed Plover (Samuel and Ephraim Perfect) *Sutcliffe Park Snipe, 10 Field Fare, Little Egret (Phil Laurie) *Trent Park: Goosander (m), 4 Cormorant, 5 Mute Swan, 5 Tufted Duck (3m 2f), 2 Mandarin (m f), 2 Canada Geese. ( Pete Lowman) *Walthamstow, E17: 20 Waxwings in garden of King Edward Rd briefly at 07:25 (spooked by E17 moggies). 4 back at 08:15 in same small tree by eucalyptus as yesterday. Still present now (08:37). Lol, sorry you missed them yesterday, neighbour started strimming her lawn and they buggered off about 18:15 ''(Caroline Nash). Just counted 36 in birch tree on Farnborough Ave. They are much flightier today but numbers have swelled (08:50)(Caroline Nash). *Wanstead Flats: '''Great White Egret' flew west over Wanstead Flats towards Leyton (NC/Birdguides), Little Ringed Plover back on Police scrape from 14:00- (NC/Tony Brown Rob 'birdsiveseen', Stuart Fisher/DH); 8 Linnet, 100 + Chaffinch east, Reed Bunting, 4 Redwing, 10 Fieldfare, 8 Skylark, 10 + Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Kestrel, 11 Shoveler, Chiffchaff SSSI (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy/Steve Thorpe) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 4 Goldcrest (ST), 3 Teal, pr Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, pr Great-crested Grebe nest building and displaying, Sparrowhawk, 20 Chaffinch east, 10 + Siskin (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe/Dan Hennessy); m Common Redpoll (Brandon Anderson) 'Tuesday 2nd April 2013' *Aldgate: Woodcock circled around the Travelodge and headed towards Petticoat Lane at 10:30. (Charlie Farrell) *Alexandra Park: Teal still Conservation Pond, also 15 Shoveler & 2 Greylag Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Bankside SE1: remains of wader found on front lawn of Tate Modern 1pm, presumed to be a Woodcock predated by local Peregrines (P Beckenham, T Wileman, R Woolley) *Blackheath: 1 Chiffchaff at Whitfield's Mount, 4 Tufted Ducks and 2 Mute Swans at Princess of Wales pond (Joe Beale). *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, nestbuilding Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam) *Charing Cross Hospital: 1 to 3 intruding Peregrine Falcon (or same 2 or 3 times between 11 and 1.30) (Nathalie Mahieu) *Cranford CP (J3 M4): c30 Waxwings in tops of trees at back of old stable block from 1350-1415. Flew over M4 towards Hayes. I was told by local dog walker they've been seen here since Friday and are roosting on the aerials in Roseville Road, Hayes. Despite walking up and down Roseville Road I could not re-locate them (W.Marks) *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland/ Stanham Farm: TRW - 1 Water Rail (heard), 1 male Teal, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch. Farm - 3m, 2f teal. (Chris Rose). *Enfield: Stone-curlew flew from arable field at Park Farm then later seen over a stubble field at adjacent Plumridge Farm before flying off low to southwest (Birdguides) *Ewell Village: 1 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfisher, 24 Black Headed Gull still present (they have usually left by mid-March) Neil Batten) *Golders Green: Cockatiel, white with pale green flight feathers and crest, Golders Gardens {James Levy). *Greenford (North): m Blackcap back on feeders in garden today. (David Pierrepont) *Greenwich Park: Siskins heard several times, Redwings still around showing well, 1 Meadow Pipit east, pr Green Woodpeckers yaffling, Long-tailed Tit nest being completed (Joe Beale) *Hackney E8: 12 Waxwings eating bugs (not berries) from buds in a tree beside the Pub on the Park, London Fields, at 9.15am. Also 6 Redwings, 2 Mistle Thrush, Goldfinch, Greenfinch. 4 Waxwings still in same tree at 7pm. Everything else had sodded off, though. (Matthew Cunningham) *Horsenden Hill Greenford UB6: Little Owl, 3 Snipe, pr Shoveler (all on Paradise Fields), briefly singing Chiffchaff. ( Martin Smith) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 21 Shoveler, vocal Curlew north over Kensington Palace 09:14, 52 Common Gull, 6 Meadow Pipit over, 23 Fieldfare, at least 35 Redwing, Nuthatch, 4-5 singing Treecreeper, 2 Jackdaw in trees by Round Pond, c30 Goldfinch (D. McKenzie). *Kew Gardens: 10 Waxwings over at 3pm flying east. 5 Siskin (Oscar Dewhurst). *Kingston (Hogsmill River between Penrhyn Rd and the waste treatment facility): 5 Waxwing by Villiers Rd at 0730 before flying E, 14 Chiffchaff, 3 Teal, 9 Redwing N, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Siskin over (Andrew Skotnicki). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon p.m., several Siskin heard passing over 06:40 (D. McKenzie). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, pr of Reed Buntings, Goldcrest, half a dozen Goldfinches, 3 Mistle Thrushes, Song Thrush, Pheasant (Alan Hobson) *Richmond Park: Male''' Ring Ouzel south of Ham Cross in the 4 oaks 2 pm (Chris Turner); 2 Little Owl, 4 Siskin (Pen Ponds) (Simon Osborn) *Streatham Common: 1pm, 5 '''Waxwings in tall trees eating buds opposite Hopton road on Streatham North (WilboJohnson). *Staines Moor: 2 Water Pipit along the Colne, Red Kite, 3 Chiffchaff.(Jim Sweetland) *Staines Reservoir: 1 f. Long-tailed Duck 10.45, 1 Black Necked Grebe, both S.Basin (Simon Osborn). 1 f Long-tailed Duck still on south basin 6.15pm-7.15pm (Neil Randon). *Tooting Bec Common (north end), SW12: c 20-30 Redwing (usual spot on damp ground by railway, just SE of footpath-exit to Fontenoy Rd), 1 Nuthatch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldfinch, Greenfinch (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Trent Park: 1 adult male Goosander, Lower Lake, 12:00 hrs (Robert Callf). Also 7 Cormorant, 5 Mute Swan, 4 Tufted Duck(2m 2f), 10 Canada Goose, 2 Mandarin (m).( Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow E17: 20 Waxwings back again, feeding on berries in back garden on Farnborough Ave and perching on aerials at 07:30. Still around at 09:00 and berries still available (Caroline Nash). Hi Caroline, whereabouts along the road are they, and can I see them from the street? Thanks, Lol Bodini ;o) Hi Lol, they've been perching on a silver birch tree and aerial near 35 Farnborough Ave, reckon you might see them from there! CN. They are still here :-) not easy to see from street, but if you stand on Queen Elizabeth Rd and look at back yards between Farnborough Ave and King Edward Rd, they are sitting in a small tree next to my neighbour's enormous eucalyptus tree. Good luck! CN. t''hank you Caroline, I got to see them at 18:00-entirely down to your kind response (Frank Nugent). Unfortunately not there'' on a half hour visit at 18.30. Pls could u post on here with a time if they show up again tomorrow...they're generally v elusive in E17! Thanks (Lol B). *Wanstead Flats: Little Ringed Plover till 07:30 when it flew north (Dan Hennessy); back at 09:48 flyng around towards Jub, no further sign thereafter (Nick Croft); Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, singing Chiffchaff (Tony Brown) *Worcester Park: 1 Green Sandpiper and 2 Grey Wagtail, Beverley Brook, Green Lane 09.00 (Simon Osborn) *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Siskin, 4 Jackdaw, 5+ Redwing, 3+ Fieldfare, c5 Meadow Pipit (1 displaying) (Charlie Farrell) 'Monday 1st April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Wheatear male Filter Beds, 16 Shoveler, 2 Greylag Wood Green Res, 3 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, Meadow Pipit south (Bob Watts). *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 2 singing Chiffchaff, 6 Shelduck, 111 Teal (Charlie Farrell) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Dunlin in East Marsh but flew N at 10.30, also singing Chiffchaff & pair of Shelduck (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Great Sotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *Clapham Common: 1 male Wheatear on grass by fair ground (Michael Mac). *Clapton E5: House Martin over house at 19.20hrs (David Collins) *Crossness: drake Garganey in paddocks till 11:30am then flushed by horses and flew NW, Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plovers, 13 Black-tailed Godwits, Curlew, 16 Oystercatchers (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 4 Black-tailed Godwit on the slack from 4:13pm - 6:04pm at least, 2 LRP, 12 Wigeon, 2 Shelduck, 4 Jackdaw, 4+ Chiffchaff & 2 Goldcrest showing at very close range in sun trap, Cetti's Warbler calling, 1 dead breeding plumaged Great Crested Grebe. ( VH-F, Dawn Read ,Gary,S.Drake & Alan Bell ). *Ealing (Walpole Park): from BBS survey 10 Redwing (2 singing), 9 Fieldfare, pr Mistle Thrush, territorial Nuthatch, singing Goldcrest (Neil Anderson) *East Barnet: Siskin and Blackcap (m) on garden feeders today. ( Pete lowman) *East India Dock Basin NR: Kestrel, 7 Shelduck (Charlie Farrell) *Enfield Ridgeway: 15-20 waxwings in trees by Robin_Hood pub 9.40 and 12.10 (Brian Dawton) *Fairlop Waters: Male Wheatear on golf course,1 Curlew over flying north,46 Shoveler,6 Teal,5 Pochard,4 Great Crested Grebe,4 Gadwall,2 Common Snipe,singing Blackcap,3 Redwing,1 Little Owl ,1 Grey Heron (Steve Bacon) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap in garden (Neil Anderson) *Hackney E8: 27 Waxwing in tall tree at Eleanor Road end of London Fields near childrens playground at 7pm then flew towards Wilton Way (Paul Morris) *Hackney Marshes: Little Owl seen and calling opposite Spitafields market adjacent to R. Lea (Paul Whiteman) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 4 Greylag Goose x Canada Goose hybrids, Barnacle Goose (uo), male Mandarin Duck, 24 Shoveler, male Red-crested Pochard, 1-2 Sparrowhawk, 17 Grey Heron being hand-fed with cheese, 37 Herring Gull, 3 vocal Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), 6 Pied Wagtail, c.30 Blackbird, c.40 Redwing (lots of subsong), calling Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 6-7 Coal Tit, 2 singing Treecreeper, Jackdaw in trees by Hudson Memorial (D. McKenzie). *KGV Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, Dunlin, Redshank, White Wagtail, m. Wheatear (all late afternoon) (Martin Shepherd) Also pr summer plumage Black-necked Grebe, 8 Goosander (3 ad male, 5 female), 70 Wigeon, 25+ Goldeneye, 20 Shoveler (David Bradnum): Long- Tailed Duck ( N. Basin) (Tony Clancy): 11:00hrs north end of the S basin 1 (f)' Scaup '(Neville Smith & John ?) *Kingston (Canbury Gardens): 2 Mandarin Duck, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Siskin (Spencer Neal) *London Wetland Centre (WWT, Barnes): 3 Black-tailed Godwits - stayed almost 2 hrs and flew off down river, Redshank, Mandarin (Angus Innes) Yellow Wagtail and Meadow Pipit (per AI); *Northolt and Greenford CP: 13 Snipe (scrape), 6 Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon on Metropole Hotel a.m. (D. McKenzie). * Rainham Marshes: Green sandpiper flew up from pool by dump as I walked along path alongside Coldharbour Lane, Single female Black Redstart on Ferry Lane in detritus on the river bank (Andrew McCafferty) Male and Female Black Redstart showing well - 11am at end of Ferry Lane below river wall. Near Adult Med Gull flew over Stone Barges at 16.35. (Davey Leach) *Richmond TW10 (Ham House): Egyptian Goose newly-hatched gosling with parents; (Ham- Grey Court School Playing Field): 20 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing; (Ham- King George's Field): 39 Fieldfare; (Ham Lands LNR): 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 2 Redwing, Fieldfare, Coal Tit (Spencer Neal) *Richmond Park: male Ring Ouzel still present early PM amongst group of 4 Oak trees S of Ham Cross plantation (Louis Freeland-Haynes). No sign of said Ouzel by early evening, 1 male Northern Wheatear ( Riding Ring), 1 Stonechat, 3 Kestrel, calling Little Owl (Bill Dykes). Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (f) + 2 treecreepers in Ham Cross Plantation (3pm) but no sign of ring ouzel. 11 waxwings in Isabella Plantation (Dale Hammond). Reed Bunting (m) in Hawthorn Valley (Linda Ashken) *Southgate: 3 Siskin in garden. Good record for this part of London and in April. (T Donegan and B Huertas). *South Harrow: Mixed flock of about a dozen Siskin & Goldfinch in South Hill Avenue (Michael Robinson) * Spitalfields Market/Leyton marsh: Woodcock 08:45 circled then flew low North. (Paul Whiteman) * Staines Reservoir: 1 Long-tailed Duck (S. Basin), 1 Slavonian Grebe (S. Basin), 1 Red-throated Diver (S. Basin until 08.05 when it flew & dropped down onto KGV1 Res), 1 Red Kite, 1 Little Ringed Plover. (Bob Warden, A. Luscombe, et al); 4 Little Ringed Plover & 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 2 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Wheatear, 7 Fieldfare & Green Woodpecker (Don Nicholson); Red-throated Diver '''flew above level of KGVI briefly around 17:30, 7-9 Little Ringed Plover, 40 + Goldeneye (Nick Croft) * Trent Park: 5 Mute Swan, Teal (m), 15 Tufted Duck (10m 5f), 4 Canada Geese, Pochard(f), 2 Cormorant, 2 Song Thrush ( Pete Lowman). * Totteridge Valley: c550 Starlings at Ellern Mede Farm; c230 Redwings (110 Frith Manor, 70 Highwood Hill, 50 Ellern Mede); c150 Fieldfare (30 Highwood Hill, 120 Ellern Mede); Siskin; 33 Lapwing (inc. 32 over); c60 Common Gull; 12 Black-headed Gull; Little Owl; Sparrowhawk; 12 Teal at Darlands Lake; 2 Mandarin; 2 Blackcap (Ian Ellis). *Upper Norwood: 18 Waxwing in trees in Telford Close and feeding on few remaining berries behind flats on St Aubyn's Road @ 13:50 but not there at 17:10 (Andy Holden) *Victoria Park, E3: 70 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, 8 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush and 33 Blackbirds among 40 spp (Harry Harrison) *Walthamstow E17: 20 Waxwings feeding on cotoneaster berries in back garden of house on Farnborough Avenue. Spooked by sparrowhawk, 2 Egyptian geese over (Caroline Nash). * Walthamstow Marsh: Small party of Siskin, some singing in area backing onto filter beds (Paul Whiteman); Also 1 Wheatear, 1 House Martin (Marcus Mitchell). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood: 3 Avocet, 1 Curlew (Stuart Fisher); Lockwood: Wheatear & Curlew; West Warwick: Slavonian Grebe (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: '''Little Ringed Plover on Police scrape from 10:00 onwards, 7 Linnet, 10 Fieldfare, 10 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Skylark (Nick Croft et al) *Wanstead Park: sizeable group of Siskins singing and feeding (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Wanstead, private garden: 2 m Siskin (Chris Legge). *Wormwood Scrubs: singing Chiffchaff (1st of the year), m Stonechat, 2 Greylag Goose (over), 2 Mallard(over), c15 Meadow Pipit (inc 1+ Displaying), c4 Redwing. (The Scrubbers) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿